chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinecrest
Pinecrest is a large village in the the March of Evanyl on the south western border of the Barony of Briarwood . The village of Pinecrest is on the northern edge of the Shadow Bloom Valley.It is a small farming village located south east of the town of Thornhaven. It has less than a hundred people in it and it's only remarkable feature is a hunting lodge built there by the House of Alba. When Lord Silverthorn was given command of the valley the village came under his house's protection and authority. History The Shadow Bloom Valley has gone back and forth into and out of the hands of the humans of the Barony of Briarwood more times than anyone can accurately remember. Pinecrest, being a small village up on the ridge of the valley, is generally only a side-note as to the political and military activities but was nearly burned to the ground when the Shadowscale Clan of Kobolds rose up and destroyed the Keep at the western edge. The village lies along a fairly well-traveled trail that connects the bend in the Briar Road to the quarry at the Stormfalls. The current of the small branch of the Shadowrun River is very quick as it descends the slope of the valley at a gradual angle - providing ample speed to any river barge that might need to get away quickly. Just prior to the fall of the Keep, a seperate force of Kobolds attacked the village thinking to wipe them out. Three barges, loaded with as many people as they could acquire as the kobolds invaded, launched down the river and made it to the keep only hours before the full invasion occured. The falls at the Keep's edge would have normally prevented any of the barges from continueing down the river but a young wizard's apprentice was able to facilitate their escape with a well-used feather fall spell on the barges themselves. Construction Pinecrest, as any small village out in the wild lands, has a center that is constructed as a small, defendable fortress of sorts. A wooden palasade surrounds about a dozen buildings complete with a large gathering hall and a separate tower on the top-most part of the grounds to act as a watch. The palasade is surrounded by a deeply cut trench to make any assault more difficult for the attackers and easier on the defenders. The dozen or so buildings encompass the living and working arrangements for all of the people and livestock within the small village. Cleared farmland outside of the village is marked by rail fences to keep out the larger pests from the woodland (if such a thing were possible). Any homes built outside of the walls were burned during the attacks by the Shadowscale Clan of Kobolds Common Trades Since Pinecrest is so close to Shadow Bloom Valley most trades in the village involve either gathering plants such as Shadow Bloom or hunting animals for their leather or other parts such as Shadow-Horn Deer. An additional trade is that of wood cutter - to support their saw mill. Features Ironstar Sawmill Category:Settlement/Briarwood Category:March/Evanyl Category:Large Village Category:Village/North Marches Category:Holding/Ironstar